<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Friendship You by Orangetornado17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748633">I Friendship You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado17/pseuds/Orangetornado17'>Orangetornado17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Minghao, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soonhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado17/pseuds/Orangetornado17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao misunderstands the word "Friendship" after Soonyoung tries explaining it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Friendship You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, Jun is being annoying.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung chuckled. “What, am I supposed to stop him?”</p>
<p>Minghao shrugged. “He told me I should come to you.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Myungho-yah, how's Junnie bothering you?”</p>
<p>Minghao hopped onto the bunk bed next to him. “Well, he keeps saying this word in Korean that I don’t understand. Whenever I ask him what it means, he just teases me that I don’t know it. I’m starting to think he doesn’t actually know it himself.” he huffed.</p>
<p>Soonyoung poked at Minghao playfully. “Aw, he’s just playing with you~”</p>
<p>Minghao swatted his hands away, giggling. “Anyway, he then told me that it was you who taught him the word.”</p>
<p>“Okay tell me, what is this new word?”</p>
<p>“Friend...ship?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung recalled back to teaching Junhui that word just recently. “Oh I see. That’s all?”</p>
<p>“For all I know, he could have been saying a bad word. So what does it mean?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung decided to tell Minghao exactly what he told Jun. He took Minghaos hand in his own and smiled fondly. “It’s the feeling we have right now.”</p>
<p>Minghao thought about it for a moment. “So... It’s the same as love?”</p>
<p>Hm. Soonyoung hadn’t considered this kind of misunderstanding in interpretation. But then again, it is love that one feels for their friends right? “Uh, yeah you could say that.” he responded.</p>
<p>Minghao bit his lip, suddenly looking shy. “And... we have friendship for eachother, right?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung grinned, fighting back a giggle at Minghaos cute way of saying things. So he just tapped him on the chin in endearment. “Of course we do, my cute Myungho-yah.”</p>
<p>“Then I need to tell you,” Minghao moved to sit on his legs and face Soonyoung. He looked excited, delighted even. A big yet bashful smile adorned his face. “I... I friendship you hyung.”</p>
<p>Ah right, he really misunderstood. “Um, okay but-"</p>
<p>“If we friendship eachother, that means I can kiss you, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, eh, well you can if- uh, if you really want to?” Sure, friends do that sometimes, but what he’s getting from Minghao right now is, 1. He totally didn’t get what friendship is, 2. He’s trying to confess his feelings, 3. Soonyoung is a really bad teacher.<br/>He felt a small kiss upon his cheek, like he's received many times before. He felt Minghaos hands grasp his face as he pressed their lips together. That’s new.</p>
<p>“I’m so so so in friendship with you!” he said between kisses. “You’re always so kind to me, ever since we first met. You made me feel so comfortable here. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>That’s great and all but Soonyoung couldn’t leave Minghao with the misunderstanding forever. “Thanks but *kiss* I think you’ve got the *kiss* wrong idea. Friendship is *kiss* what I feel for *kiss* Vernon!” He finally managed to say through all the kisses.</p>
<p>Minghao stopped, confused. “Wh-what? Really? Vernonie?”</p>
<p>“What I mean to say is, friendship is what I have with Jeonghan hyung and Channie and Jihoon and all of the members of seventeen.” Soonyoung tried explaining.</p>
<p>Minghao deflated, disappointment evident on his face, then his cheeks redden in embarrassment. “Oh s-sorry. So friendship isn’t the same as love.”</p>
<p>“I suppose they’re not exactly the same.” Soonyoung felt bad. He didn’t like to see Minghao so disappointed.</p>
<p>Minghao pouted. “Then, how are they different?”</p>
<p>“Ah...” Soonyoung looked up and thought, “Friendship is the bond we have with the members and others who are close to us. Love is, uh, love is...”</p>
<p>“The feeling we have right now?” Minghao spoke with his voice laced with hope.</p>
<p>And well, he was right.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Soonyoung took his hand once more and smiled. “That’s what love is.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the true story of Soonyoung teaching Jun what friendship is :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>